Millimeter wave (mmWave) bands (between 30 GHz and 300 GHz) are an attractive candidate for next-generation cellular systems (5G) due to the vast quantities of spectrum. The main challenge for mmWave is the high path loss resulting from the smaller wavelength. In exploring mmWave, frequencies for wireless communications, indoor and outdoor, a high beamforming gain is required to compensate for the high path loss. Large antenna arrays with phase shifters are used to provide a large antenna gain with a minimum of hardware complexity. An antenna array is a set of individual antennas used for transmitting and/or receiving radio waves, connected together in such a way that their individual currents are in a specified amplitude and phase relationship. Interactions of different phases enhance the signal in one desired direction at the expense of other directions. Thus, an array beam can be produced. The array beam width is inversely proportional to the number of antennas; therefore, a large number of antennas will produce beams with a very narrow half power beam width (HPBW), called pencil beams. Moreover, using low resolution phase shifters may result in significant gaps in spatial resolution, specifically with progressive phase shifting. This is not efficient in many use cases.